The World is Under Attack!
by DokiDoki Smile PrettyCure
Summary: Smile Pretty Cure and DokiDoki Pretty Cure have to protect the Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon World from Joker, Pell, Disney Villains, Jikochuus, Akanbes, Gray and Fusion! Courage, Teamwork and Friendship are the most important words for Pretty Cure to protect them! Rated T just in case! ((Re-posted))
1. Introducing and Battle!

**Hey guys! I'm DokiDoki Smile PrettyCure (just change my pen name) with more STORY! In this one, it's a mix up of Pretty Cure (Smile and DokiDoki), Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickoledeon. Enjoy! In this story, the Pretty Cure have to protect Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon world ****from Joker, Pell, Disney Villains, Fusion and Gray!**

* * *

**Introducing and Battle!**

On a hot summer day, a dark pink haired-girl with straight bangs, with the back worn in cone-like rolls held with yellow bows, she wears casual outfit consists of a light pink, long sleeved dress with a 2-tiered skirt of light and hot pink ruffles, a pink hoodie with yellow lining, white stockings with pink lining near the top, and pink sports shoes **[1] **walking with a short, magenta, haired-girl with curls sticking out at the back as well as a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow, her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade, she wears casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink & white, violet knee-high socks and white & pink colored shoes **[2]** while holding ice-cream cones.

A dark pink haired-girl look up into the sky as it was a hot day. "It's kinda hot today, right Mana?"

"Yeah, it's been so long that the rain isn't coming down." agreed magenta haired-girl named Mana. "Hey, Miyuki."

"Yes?" a dark pink haired-girl named Miyuki asked, while licking her ice-cream.

Mana smiled. "I feel so happy when I've meet you and become friend like you."

Miyuki's eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes! Ever since we've become Pretty Cure, we fight together and defeated Gray. Isn't that right?"

Miyuki smiled back at her and nodded. They become good friends since they met each other and they fight together to defeated Gray. They both smiled and laughed at their memory. They sweet memory that they never forget.

_(Happy, go! Lucky, girls! Pretty Cure! Yeah)_

_The world is like a merry-go-round!  
Spinning love all round 3-2-1!  
Glittering everyday!_

_Doki Doki Smile Pretty Cure!_

_I wear new clothes and walk on new paths.  
I bid hello to the breathtaking scenery.  
A sharp corner! Colorful flowers! Today's lucky color!  
I'm in luck today! Leave everything to me!_

_If I see my friend in a bind,  
I'll do everything in my power to help! Isn't that normal?  
(Happy! Lucky! Pretty Cure!)_

_The Pretty Cure make hearts throb!  
They change the world with happy love!  
They're more than cute.  
They fulfill girls' promises._

_They believe in you. That's why they fight.  
They're invincible! And kind! All together... (Yeah) They're the Pretty Cure!_

While they were laughing and chatting, a light brown haired-girl with her two signature hair clips and her small purple shoulder bag **[3]**, carrying the books ran and accidently bumped into Miyuki, making them fall. All the books from a girl's hands drop from her hands.

A girl then woke up and is shocked of her clumsiness. "I'm sorry. So sorry!" she apologized.

Miyuki also woke up from falling and rub her head. "It's alright." she said.

Mana then bent down and collected all the books that a girl just drop. Miyuki and a girl does the same. After they're done, Mana and Miyuki handed the books to the girl.

"Thank you for helping me. And I'm sorry again due to my clumsiness. I was in a hurry." a girl tried to explained.

"It's alright." Mana replied with a smile.

"Be careful next time." Miyuki advice her. A girl nodded.

"I will." she replied before walking off. Miyuki and Mana smiled at each other for having a good things they did.

A girl then stopped and look at her back as she watched Miyuki and Mana chatting and laughed at each other. A girl then smiled at them. _"They look nice. I wish I could be friends with them."_ she thought to herself before she walked off.

Back to Miyuki and Mana, they were walking at the park after helping a girl out.

"We're so lucky that we help that girl out." Mana commented.

"Yeah. If only she was a Pretty Cure, that will be so awesome!" Miyuki exclaimed happily, as her eyes sparkles.

Then, a pink fur-like creature/fairy (albeit very toned down pink, to the point where she looks white to the naked eye), with two curly yellow pigtail-like ears held with pink bows. Her eyes are dark blue, with yellow markings in the shape of wings near her eyes, she has pink and yellow heart-shaped markings on her forehead as well, her arms and legs are stubby, and she has a frilled pink collar around her neck, her tail is yellow and curly, like her ears **[4]** came out of Miyuki's bag.

"What makes you thing she's a Pretty Cure~kuru?" a fairy asked.

"Well, it because she's apologetic likes Yayoi. That's how she became a Pretty Cure." Miyuki tried to explained.

A fairy sweatdropped. "That is not how she will became a Pretty Cure~kuru."

"What do you mean?" Mana asked.

A pink fur-like creature/fairy in different shades, and two rabbit-like ears, the top half of her ears are light pink, while the bottom half is magenta, with the separation resembling the top half of a heart, her eyes are deep pink, with eyelash-like markings that go upwards and have 3 distinctive bumps, her tail resembles a rabbit's, she wears a petal collar with 4 petals on the front, she also wears a large pink ribbon on her head, decorated with heart markings and a silver heart medallion **[5]** came out from Mana's bag.

"Candy is right~sharu." a rabbit fairy agreed. "Become a Pretty Cure isn't about personality~sharu."

"Then, what about it?" Miyuki wanted to know.

"It's about teamwork, friendship and courage~kuru." A fairy named Candy said.

Miyuki and Mana blinked. "Teamwork, friendship and courage?"

"Yeah, like you, remember the time when you girls fighting against Gray~sharu?" a rabbit creature asked.

"Of course." Mana replied.

"Why is that?" Miyuki confused of rabbit creature's question.

"It's because you girls are fighting together, then you form a friendship..." Candy continued.

"... finally, you girls then have a courage to protect the Fairy School~sharu!" a rabbit creature ended.

Miyuki and Mana's eyes widened. Of course! Teamwork, friendship and courage!

"I see!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Is that important, Sharuru?" Mana asked her fairy partner named Sharuru.

Sharuru nodded. "Yes. Teamwork, friendship and courage are important~sharu!"

"If you girls have teamwork, form a friendship and have a courage, you two will become stronger~kuru!" Candy explained.

Miyuki and Mana looked excited with the word 'become stronger'.

"Mana!" Miyuki called her friend. Mana looked at her. "We will do these together to make us stronger!"

Mana smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

Suddenly, a screamed can be heard from a distance.

"Help! Help!" yelled a voice from a distance, grabbing Miyuki and Mana's attention. Candy and Sharuru hide in their bag. From the distance, a thin lime-green alien with three stout legs with two toes on each foot, a wide mouth with two purple tongues, three elongated fingers on each hand, a round bald head topped with a single small antenna that acts as an ear and nose, and one large eye in the middle of his face. He stands 5 feet 7 inches tall **[6] **was running panickly while shouting "There's monsters! Monsters!"

"Monsters?" Miyuki and Mana asked.

An alien then walked to them. "Yes! There are horrible monsters! They're brown gooey monsters** [7]**! And the other are black gooey monster with a diamond shape on their forehead **[8]**!" he whined.

_"Brown gooey monster?"_ Miyuki thought to herself.

_"And black gooey monster with a diamond shape on their forehead?"_ Mana thought to herself.

They looked at each other. "Don't tell us...!" they said before the ground is shaking.

"What's going on? An earthquake?" An alien shouted in panic.

Suddenly, two gooey monsters appeared in front of them.

"It's them!" an alien screamed, hiding behind Mana.

"That's...!" Candy and Sharuru exclaimed from their bag.

"Fusion!" Miyuki exclaimed, looking at brown gooey monster.

"Gray!" Mana exclaimed, looking at black gooey monster with a diamond shape on their forehead.

An alien who was still hiding behind Mana. "Are those what they're called?"

Miyuki looked at Mana. "Mana!"

Mana nodded in understood, knowing that what Miyuki just thought. Mana looked at an alien who hid behind her.

"You go hide somewhere else." she told an alien.

"What? But what about you?" an alien asked them.

"We'll take care of them." Miyuki said, making an alien tilted his head in confusion.

"How?" he asked again.

"You'll see." Mana said, smiled at him. "Now go and hide."

An alien nodded nervously as he run and hid behind the tree. He take a peek to see what the girls are up to.

"Sharuru! Let's go!" Mana called her fairy partner.

"Okay!" Sharuru said as she transformed into a cellphone like device.

"You're ready, Miyuki?" Mana asked, holding her cellphone device.

Miyuki nodded as she hold her compact-like device. "Yes!"

"What are they doing?" an alien asked.

Miyuki open her compact-like device, put the ribbon known as Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes their individual light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact in sequence. A background voice asks, "Ready?", and in response, Miyuki shout out the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which Miyuki taps on the compact-like device known as Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Miyuki taps her puff once on her hand to produce arm protectors, twice on her legs to produce shoes, and thrice on her body to produce her dress. Her hair then changes length and color, and her eyes become brighter shade as well. Lastly, she pats the powder puff onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow **[1a]**. After transforming, she flies down from the sky, landing on her feet.

"Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy!" She introduces herself as Cure Happy.

For Mana's transformation, Sharuru cries out her name before Mana first places her transformation a coin/penny like object with a bow and arrow on it known as Lovead onto Sharuru's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her cellphone-like device known as Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen floating with her body, except for head, glowing with gold light. Then her hair glows and grows drastically starting with her heart shaped bun and long ponytail. Her hair then turns blonde and her earrings, headband and heart-shaped hair accessories start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, arm warmers and boots. Finally a long pink ribbon appears on the right side of her pelvis **[2a]**. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground.

"Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!" Mana introduced herself as Cure Heart.

An alien then gasped as he saw two girls have transformed into Pretty Cure. "Whoa! What are they?!"

"PreCure! I will destroy you!" Fusion and Gray shouted in rage, as they about to attack Cure Happy and Cure Heart.

"Let's go!" Cure Happy shouted as Cure Heart nodded. They both sprinted and about to attack them.

Fusion then let a punch from his gooey blob hand at Cure Happy, making her dodge easily. Then the two fought each other.

While Cure Heart are having a hard time fighting against Gray. Gray then morphed himself into a shadowy man and charged at Cure Heart. She then sprinted as she dodge Gray's charged attack. Cure Heart and started to punching and kicking it. Gray then easily got Cure Heart's foot when she was about to kick. He throw Cure Heart, making her fall from the ground. An alien gasped.

"Cure Heart!" Cure Happy called, but she didn't get an answer as Fusion already started to punch her really hard, making her fall the same way Cure Heart fall.

An alien gasped again. "This is not good!"

"Unbelievable~kuru!" Candy shouted, disbelief.

"They seems much stronger than last time~sharu!" Sharuru exclaimed.

Fusion and Gray laughed at the two Cures, showing no mercy. "This was too easy." Fusion said.

"They're losing!" an alien shrieked. Then a same girl that Miyuki and Mana meet, heard the sentence 'they're losing!', grabbing her attention.

A girl then saw Cure Happy and Cure Heart seems very weak. She looked at them. "Who are they?" a girl then hid behind the bushes, so the other can't see her.

Gray fold its arms. "It's look likes we won!" he said proudly.

"I think you two should give up." Fusion mocked them.

An alien gulped in fear, hoping those two Cures are okay.

"Give up?" Cure Heart questioned, as she weakly stand up.

This gave Fusion and Gray looked shocked.

"Why are you still standing?" Fusion demanded.

"You two should give up!" Gray exclaimed.

Cure Happy then wake up, weakly. "We'll never give up!"

Gray and Fusion give them a blank stare. "What do you mean?"

"Because we still have courage..." Cure Heart continued.

"... we just form a friendship..." Cure Happy moved on.

"... and we will defeated you by our teamwork!" they both ended.

Fusion glared at them. "Courage... friendship... teamwork?"

"There's a no such things as those!" they both roared as they tried to attack Cure Heart and Cure happy.

Right about that, Cure Happy and Cure Heart dodge and sprinted towards them. Gray and Fusion are surprised.

"Let's finish this off by the same time!" Cure Happy ordered.

Cure Heart nodded. "Okay!"

Cure Happy's Smile Pact glow and granted her powers. Cure Happy then uses both hands to draw a large pink heart in front of her. "PreCure..." and concentrates the energy into a smaller heart. She then grabs the small heart with both hands, spins around "Happy Shower!" and projects the energy at the Gray.

Cure Heart inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot before drawing a heart on the Lovely Commune. The smaller heart in the middle blinks twice, and her heart brooch shines. "Reach out to You! My Sweet Heart!" as she places both hands on her heart brooch and releases her hands from it. Then the pink light comes out in the form of a giant heart before blasting out, hitting on Fusion.

Both Gray and Fusion screamed in agony. "We'll be back!" before disappeared into a small tiny blob pieces. Once they are gone, the park was back to normal, with a broken fence, a lake have been changed and the grass.

A girl who was hiding in the bushes saw them in awe. "That was awesome! I can't wait to tell Marvin, Java and Billy about this!" with she sneak away without making any noises/sounds.

An one-eyed alien then came out from hiding walk toward Cure Heart and Cure Happy. "Wow! That was amazing!" he exclaimed. He examined both at them. "What are you? And what happens to the other girls? What happens to them?"

Cure Heart giggled. "We're Pretty Cure."

"Pretty what?" an alien asked.

"Pretty Cure." Cure Happy explained.

"What's that?" he asked again, doesn't know what PreCure is.

"Pretty Cure are legendary warriors." Cure Heart explained.

"Legendary warriors?"

"Yes. Everytime the monsters show up we'll always fight them back."

An alien looked interesting of this Pretty Cure. "Fascinating! By the way, I'm Pleakley. Agent Pleakley." he introduced himself as Pleakley.

"I'm Cure Heart. And this is Cure Happy." Cure Heart introduced herself and Cure Happy.

"Nice to meet you! The way you fight those monsters is fascinating!" Pleakley looked impressed.

Cure Heart and Cure Happy smiled and looked at him. "But, you have to keep this a secret." Cure Heart whispered.

"Why?" Pleakley asked.

"Pretty Cure are meant to be legendary. So don't tell anyone, okay?" Cure Happy winked at him.

Pleakley just stood there, speechless. He then finally says, "Okay."

"Good. Well, we have to go now." Cure Heart said, turning away. Cure Happy did the same.

As they about to sprinted off, Pleakley stops them. "Wait!" the two Cures look at him.

"Will I able to see you again?" he asked. "This Pretty Cure thing is interesting! I want to know about _them_!"

Cure Heart smiled again. "Of course!" Cure Happy nodded. They turned away again and sprinted off.

Pleakley hoped to see those two Cures. "Fascinating! I have to tell about _them_ to Jumba!" he said, forgetting Cure Heart's and Cure Happy's promises.

**[1] Hoshizora Miyuki- Pretty Cure**

**[2] Aida Mana- Pretty Cure**

**[3] Diana - Martin Mystery**

**[4] Candy - Pretty Cure**

**[5] Sharuru - Pretty Cure**

**[6] Pleakley - Lilo & Stitch**

**[7] Fusion - Pretty Cure**

**[8] Gray - Pretty Cure**

**[1a] Cure Happy - Pretty Cure**

**[2a] Cure Heart - Pretty Cure**

* * *

**Done! Read and reviews! Hate it, don't read! If you don't read it, I'll tell Hypno! ((P.S. I just deleted a few of my stories because most of their summary/plots are suck!))**

**Stitch : Read and review or else Meega Nala Kweesta!**

**Me : =.=' Wait, you aren't supposed to be appeared in this chapter yet!**

**Stitch : Whatever!**


	2. An Idol Appearance!

**Chapter 2 is here! If you guys noticed an '****xxxxxxxx' that means different locations/places. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**An Idol Appearance!**

When Cure Heart and Cure Happy left, Pleakley then run towards the building that says 'Disney's House of Mouse' and stand in front of the door. He just can't wait to tell his partner **(Jumba, respectively) **about Pretty Cure. But he suddenly remember what Cure Heart just says.

_"You have to keep this a secret."_ Cure Heart's voice can be heard from his head.

Pleakley shook his head so he won't remembered what Cure Heart says, he just have to tell this to his partner! But he's gonna tell him that it's a secret! He entered the building. When he entered a lot of Disney's characters appeared in the building. As Pleakley walk around, he finally saw someone that he one to tell first. There, stand an overweight alien **(not to be rude)**, mostly purple-skinned alien with dark pink skin on his chest, stomach and under his arms, has a huge, mostly bald, ovalish head with three black hairs, a wide mouth, a little nose and four yellow eyes **[1] **who was talking to a someone.

"Jumba! Jumba!" Pleakley called as ran towards him. An alien known as Jumba turned around and saw Pleakley ran towards him.

"Pleakley!" Jumba exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"No where." Pleakley fibbed. "Listen, I've got something fascinating to tell you!"

"Eh, if it's about your crazy fashion, I don't wanting to hear it!" Jumba said, in annoyed tone.

Pleakley blinked. "No, it''s not about my crazy fashion... Hey, who you call _my crazy fashion_?"

Jumba ignored him as he walked away. Pleakley then chased after him.

"Jumba, wait up! Listen to me!"

**xxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile in the make-up room, a purple haired-girl with dark purple eyes, wearing an idol clothes while wearing a headphone with a microphone on it** [2]** was looking in the mirror with the help of deep blue (almost black) short haired-woman, wearing glasses** [3]**, her manager, who was brushing her hair.

"Are you nervous, Makoto?" her manager asked a girl named Makoto.

Makoto nodded slightly. "I guess." she then lowered her head, making her manager stop brushing her hair. "I never sing in front of the people I don't know before."

Her manager stared at her and smiled at her. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright." she said. "Remember when Mana says about encouraging you for singing?"

Makoto's eyes widened. _Mana? _She remembered what Mana says.

_"Remember! Always be yourself."_ she heard Mana's voice from her head.

She smiled. Of course, she's know! Always be yourself! She then have full of energetic.

"You are right, D.B." Makoto said to her manager, named D.B. "I've always to be myself, no matter who they are!"

D.B then smiled after hearing Makoto's words.

Then, a small light green grasshopper who wears a hat and carries an un-open umbrella** [4]** came in **(he came in from the gap under the door) **then hoped onto the desk.

"You are Kenzaki Makoto, correct?" he asked, looking at the list.

Makoto nodded. "Yes."

"You're time is up. Time for your perfomance." he replied, before hoping off and leave the room. **(and again from the gap under the door)**

D.B then looked at Makoto, smiling at her.

"Remember..." D.B continued.

"... always be myself." Makoto said, confidently.

Her manager nodded as she watch Makoto leaving.

_"Do your best, Makoto."_ she whispered to herself.

**xxxxxxxx**

Back at he main room, many guests have taken a seat, when a mouse wearing a black tuxedo **[5] **appeared with the crowds clapping their hands.

"Thank you, everyone for being here in House of Mouse." a mouse then giving a speech. "Today, we have a very special guest who is not from here, but she's from Japan!"

Everyone is surprised while whispering about a girl from Japan.

"A girl from Japan?" a small, light green koala-like experiment, yellow stomach, a slim body, small antennae, big dark blue eyes with girly eyelashes, a big head, a wide mouth with two fangs sticking out, a round nose, rabbit/mouse-like ears, two dark green marks on the back of her head, dark green, arrow-like patches on her arms and legs, and a yellow V-shaped stripe on her forehead, also has a small, stumpy tail **[6] **looked almost astonished.

"Wow." was all a light yellowish-brown bear-like experiment with a roundly built body, a round face with a wide mouth, a small black nose, little pointed ears, little stubby antennae, black eyes, and a lantern chin, with a sort of Swiss army knife-like gun for a left hand on a robotic metal arm from the elbow down that contains a variety of tools and weapons, such as a saw, drill or even a robotic hand** [7]** could say.

"Now, please welcome... Kenzaki Makoto!" a mouse announced as the light turn off and the spotlights appeared **(Bad English here! DX)**

Kenzaki Makoto appeared on the stage as she started to singing.

_～SONGBIRD～_  
_La la la la・・・La la la la· · ·_  
_One! Two! Three! Four! Fly!_

_Blue Sky! A clear sky  
As you hum through your hopeful phrase  
One Voice! Do you hear it?  
The eternal-continuing melody  
Carry your heart, and let the word's seed  
Sprout into the everyone's smile  
From your headphone, the resonating tone  
Will soon get well tomorrow! **("Wow!" Pleakley whispered. "She's good!")**_

_~SONGBIRD~ Spread your wings  
Now up to your city you live, hear quickly  
My Song, that I deliver  
True Heart, love I want you to feel  
So that no matter how apart we are  
We can still become one..._

_La la la la...La la la la· · ·  
One! Two! Three! Four! Fly!_

_On stage! It's pounding!  
Your eyes are bright spotlight  
Don't mind! Stay down ↓  
If you sing together, Happiness  
Bustle of spring, sea roar of summer  
Painful footsteps at fall and winter  
With all my feelings, put a wish  
And it can be a future sometime! **(Everyone looked at Makoto in awe. D.B who was watching her from a distance, smiling at her. "She's doing pretty well.")**_

_~SONGBIRD~ While flapping  
Our world's most sparkling is  
Our dreams, we'll find it!  
Good days! In each dream,  
When your chest is shining  
The happiness will wait for you..._

_**("She's talented." one of the guest commented.)**_

_**("How did she learn to sing?" another guest whispered.)  
**_

_**("She has such a beautiful voice." another said.)**_

_~SONGBIRD~ Spread your wings  
Now up to your city you live, hear quickly  
My Song, that I deliver  
True Heart, love I want you to feel  
So that no matter how apart we are  
We can still become one..._

_La la la la..._

_La la la la... (Let's go!) One! Two! Three! Four! Fly!_  
_Fly!_

When the song ended, everyone clapped their hands and shouted in awe.

Makoto bowed her head to the everyone. _"Maybe Mana was right, being myself is not bad after all."_ she whispered, as she left the stage.

A mouse then re-appeared on the stage. "Well, that was an astonished performance from Kenzaki Makoto! Let's give her a big hand!" everyone clapped their hands.

Makoto who was just finished her performance, was walking to the hallway. D.B then walked towards her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I know you can do it." D.B said, proudly.

Makoto smiled and nodded. "It's all thanks to Mana's advice."

They both smiled each other.

******xxxxxxxx**

After Makoto's performance, everyone were talking Makoto's greatest performance.

"Man, that was an awesome performance!" a brown bear experiment commented.

A green koala experiment just crossed her arms. "Heh well, I'm more beautiful than her." she retorted, jealous of Makoto's beauty. A brown bear experiment just sighed.

Meanwhile, Pleakley then walked towards Jumba who was drinking his champagne **(is not alcoholic)**. He tapped on his shoulder.

Jumba turned around and saw Pleakley, making him annoyed. "Pleakley, what is it you wanting?"

"I have to tell you something," Pleakley continued, before looking around making sure no one is looking. "...but it's a secret." he whispered.

"What's secret?" Jumba (doesn't) wanted to know.

Pleakley then whispered to him, "When I was walking around, there's two hideous gooey monsters attacked me."

"Well?" Jumba asked.

"Then, suddenly there's to girls known as Pretty Cure came and save me."

"Pretty Blurr?"

"Not Pretty Blurr, it's Pretty Cure."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know but I know that they said it's legendary warriors."

"Legendary warriors?"

Pleakley nodded. "Yes. The way they fight those hideous gooey monsters fascinating."

Jumba seems not to believe him. "Heh, I'm not going believe your made-up story."

"It's not a made-up, it's real!"

"I don't believe that!"

"They're real!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

The two arguments got the two experiments' attention.

"What are Jumba and Pleakley doing?" a brown bear experiment asked.

"I don't know, probably fighting." a green koala experiment shrugged as she walked away.

An experiment noticed her partner walked away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Going to steal stuff." she replied, not even turning back. A brown bear experiment then followed her.

**[1] Jumba Jookiba - Lilo & Stitch**

**[2] Kenzaki Makoto - Pretty Cure**

**[3] D.B/Dabyi - Pretty Cure**

**[4] Jiminy Cricket - Pinocchio**

**[5] Mickey Mouse - House of Mouse (Duh!)**

**[6] Bonnie (149) - Lilo & Stitch**

**[7] Clyde (150) - Lilo & Stitch**

* * *

**Done! I'm sorry that this is Disney's scene, I'm just too addicted to Disney! I LOVE DISNEY! *fan-girl's screaming* Anyways, read and reviews!**


	3. Enter Two New Villains!

**Here! And again, it's a Disney's scene =.=' ... with VILLAINS!**

* * *

**Enter Two New Villains!**

From far away in the dark place, a tall, slender, beautiful, pale green-skinned (although some appearances of her depict her with gray skin) woman with a narrow face and a prominent chin, she also has yellow eyes and a horned headdress (though potentially those may be her horns, or simply a hair style), which is symbolic of her dark magic, she is clad in a black-and-purple robe with bat wing-like edges, and wears a gold ring with a large mysterious circular black stone in it **[1]** with her pet crow/raven **[2]** on her staff standing, looking at the reflection in the water.

"Maleficent." a voice called. A woman named Maleficent turned around and saw an icily beautiful woman with a serene, unfeeling face and a slender figure. She is pale-skinned with green eyes, long raven black hair, red lips and seemingly penciled-on eyebrows, she also wears a purple gown with long sleeves and a red rope belt tied around her waist, wearing a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck and hair, leaving her face exposed, also wearing a long black cloak that appears to be part of the cowl, the cloak is lined with red inside and the bottom of the cloak is lined with white fur, she has a high white collar attached to her cloak, she also wears a golden pendant that seems to connect with the collar, she also wears orange-yellow high-heel pumps, she wears a golden crown atop her head with 5 spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike **[3]** standing behind her.

"Queen Grimhilde. What is it you want?" Maleficent asked.

"The meeting is about to start. We must go now." A woman known as Queen Grimhilde said.

"Very well." Maleficent said, as they both walked away.

xxxxxxxx

Downstairs, many members of the Disney's Villains already arrived. Maleficent and Queen Grimhilde arrived and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Ahh, the leader is here!" a tall, bony man dressed in extravagant clothing, carrying gold, ruby-headed staff, he has a twisted, black goatee and a faint mustache, as well as grey eyeliner **[4]** delightfully said.

Maleficent was the leader of Disney's Villains. She is the most powerful villains in Disney History behind Queen Grimhilde (I guess.)

She then take a seat. "Greetings, all of you." she greets them.

The other villains greet back.

"We are here for a meeting to make a plans." Maleficent added.

"So, what's the plans?" asked a blue-gray humanoid with flaming blue hair, wearing a black robe, and a smoky base **[5]**.

"Our plans are... to take over the world!" Maleficent suggests.

The villains seems agreed with Maleficent's suggest.

"Sounds evil!" a man wears a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull and crossbones on it; around his neck, he wears a necklace with two crocodile teeth, wears a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund, always carry cane [**6]** said, with a evilly smirked.

"Indeed, it is." a lion with a scar on his right eye **[7]** agreed.

"Finally! We gonna get revenge on that stupid mouse and his friends." said a plump light lavender-skinned, white-haired female human and from the waist down has black octopus-like tentacles **[8]**, clenched her fist.

"And I will get revenge on Peter Pan!" a a thin man with curly, black shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large hooked nose, a thin black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin, wears a frilly white cravat underneath a crimson coat with gold lining and crimson cuffs, each of these cuffs sports 2 gold cufflinks, he also wears an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip, he wears rose pants and white knee-high socks, as well as black boots with a pink circle decorating each one, he also wears a large crimson hat with a huge lavender feather stuck in it and he usually carries a rapier with a gold hilt and guard as a weapon and a steel hook on his left hand silver or gold **[9]** said, raising his hook.

"I will off with their heads!" an obese, fair skin, black haired-woman, both gold crown and earrings, red headband, black-and-red gown with black-and-yellow stripes **[10]** exclaimed.

As everyone were shouting for a revenge, Queen Grimhilde calmed them down.

"Settle down, all of you!" she ordered. All of them are silence.

"We have to make a plan before we can take over the world." Maleficent said.

"How are we going to do that?" a woman with hair with black on one side and white on the other, wearing skintight black shin-length tank dress with a V-cut neckline, red opera gloves, giant cream-colored hooded fur coat with red innards, lavender stockings, pointy red pumps, both teal pearl earrings and sapphire ring on her right ring finger** [11]** asked.

"Yeah, they are like millions of people out there." a gigantic and slender demon, muscular, ugly and scary-looking face, black skin and horns, yellow glowing eyes, jagged fangs, giant black wings with purple undersides **[12]** agreed.

"Well, we know how." a voice answered his question.

All villains looked around when they heard a voice.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Maleficent demanded.

"Very well." another different voice said.

Suddenly, two figures stand in front of them. One is man with resembles of Harlequins with long fingernails and sharp teeth; he wears a white half masque, hiding his eyes which appear as black slots, a white and violet bodysuit with a small violet cape, his hair is styled into the appearance of a traditional jesters hat, and is multicolored blue, red, yellow and violet **[13]** and another is a man has a gray beard and moustache, with his hair combed backwards, he wears glasses and a black coat with green lining, his eye color is olive **[14]** appeared.

"Greetings!" a Harlequins man greet them.

"My, my, what a surprise." an Arabian man mocked/taunted.

"Who are they?" blue-gray humanoid asked a pirate.

A pirate shrugged. "I don't know. Must be new members."

"Please introduced yourself." Maleficent kindly said.

"Very well." an old man said. "I am Pell."

"And I am Joker." a Harlequins man introduced himself as Joker. "If you could kindly just introduced yourself now."

Maleficent standed up. "Well, I am Maleficent, the leader of Disney's Villains."

"I am Queen Grimhilde. Maleficent's assistant." Queen Grimhilde introduced.

"My name is Jafar." an Arabian man introduced.

"The name's Hades." blue-gray humanoid introduced.

"I am Captain Hook." a pirate introduced.

"I am Chernabog." a black demon introduced.

"Ursula is my name." an octopus-woman introduced.

"My name is Dr. Facilier." a man wearing violet clothes introduced.

"I am Scar." a lion introduced.

"My name is Queen of Hearts." a queen introduced.

"I'm Cruella De Vill." a white cloak woman introduced.

After they introduced, Joker and Pell smiled evilly. "Disney's Villains, eh?"

"Yes, we are the villains." Jafar said.

"And we are here to make the plans to take over the world." Dr. Facilier added.

"Interesting." Joker said. "We're in!"

The other villains looked confused and shocked.

"What do you mean 'you're in'?" Queen Grimhilde asked.

"We are the villains just likes you." Joker explained.

"But we're not Disney's Villains." Pell added.

"Then what villains are you?" Chernabog wanted to know.

Joker evilly smiled. "Well, have you ever heard Pretty Cure?"

The villains tilted their heads in confusion.

"Pretty Cure?" Captain Hook asked.

"What's that?" Cruella De Vil added.

Pell pushed his sunglasses. "Well, if you must know, Pretty Cure are legendary warriors."

"Legendary warriors?" Jafar asked, confusedly.

"What is this Pretty Cure and legendary warriors you're talking about?" Maleficent asked.

Joker explained, "They are the good girls that likes to protect the world from danger."

The villains nodded in understand.

"But, if they are good girls and want to protect the world from danger, why don't you stop them?" Scar asked.

Pell snapped his fingers. "This is because they are stronger."

The villains then tilted their confusion.

"Allow me explained these to you." Joker said.

He snapped the finger, making a mirror from behind him flashed white screen. When the flashed stop, a pink girl in her Pretty Cure form appeared in the mirror. The villains looked at her very carefully.

"This is example of a girl named Pretty Cure." he said. "Her name is Cure Happy."

"Cure Happy?" Queen Grimhilde looked at Cure Happy.

"Yes," Pell explained. "she represent happiness."

"And she likes fairy tales and a happy ending." Joker explained.

"She likes fairy tales and a happy ending?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"Nonsense!" Maleficent yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "There's no such things as happy ending!"

The other villains shouted in agreement.

"That is true!" Joker agreed. The villains turned into Joker.

He then teleports himself besides Maleficent.

"If we team up together to defeat Pretty Cure and take over the world, we will success." he explained.

"And the world will be ours." Pell said.

"Deal?" they both asked.

Maleficent thinks for a moment at Joker's and Pell's deals. Joker held out his hand.

"Well?" he asked, raised his eyebrows.

"Alright then, it's a deal." Maleficent held her hand and shook with Joker.

The villains then cheered. **(in evil way)**

"But, how are we going to defeat those Pretty Cure?" Hades asked, the cheering then stops.

"Hades' right, you said Pretty Cure are strong." Jafar agreed.

Joker evilly smirked. "Not to worry. We got companions."

"What companions?" Maleficent asked.

Pell crossed his arms while floating. "You'll see. Fusion! Gray!"

Two of the gooeys **(if I spelled that right in plural.)** heard their names and appeared in front of the villains.

"Eugh! Disgusting!" Maleficent shrieked. She turned to Joker. "What are these?"

Pell teleports in front of Fusion and Gray.

"These are Fusion and Gray. They are Pretty Cure's enemies." he explained.

"So, how is this actually going to work?" Captain hook asked.

"Easy, Fusion and Gray are able to sense Pretty Cure's attack." Joker explained.

"Indeed it is, when these two know what are Pretty Cure's attack, they will dodge them easily and defeated them easily." Pell take over the explanation.

"Hmm, sounds interesting." Maleficent getting interested.

"Yes. And don't forget, we also have another companions." Pell said.

"And who would that be?" Queen Grimhilde asked.

Pell pushed his glasses again. "They are Jikochuu."

"And Akanbe." Joker added.

"What are these 'Jikochuu' and 'Akanbe' creatures you just said?" Maleficent asked.

"Well, if you must know..." Pell snapped his finger, making a mirror flashed white. Then a image appeared to be a man. "Jikochuu is meaning 'Selfish', people who are thought something selfish, the heart turned black. We called it 'an evil Psyches'." he explained everything while looking at the mirror, a man's chest then started to feeling ache when a his heart came out from his chest, making him fall to the ground. When the heart is removed, it grows bat wings.

Maleficent put her fingers under her chin. "Interesting, indeed."

Pell continued, "...but when the Jikochuu get purified by Pretty Cure, they will turned into a pink heart called 'a good Pysches'. When it turned into 'a good Pysches', it will enters into a victim's selfish."

The villains nodded in understand.

It's now Joker's turn to explain about Akanbe.

"Akanbe is the meaning of 'sadness'. **(I know it's not the meaning, don't ask!)**" he explained. He then continued to explained about Akanbe. **(I'm tired of writing Joker's conversation about Akanbe!)**

Maleficent nodded in understanding in Joker's and Pell's explanation.

"That's sounds fascinating." she said, stroking her pet raven on its head. "... and evil!"

She stand up. "My minions, tomorrow we will bring out Fusion and Gray to the other worlds so we can use them to take over the world!"

Her minions, plus Joker and Pell, cheered and shouted in agreement.

Joker then evilly smirked as he chuckled. "This is just the beginning..."

**[1] Maleficent - Sleeping Beauty**

**[2] Diablo - Sleeping Beauty**

**[3] Queen Grimhilde - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**

**[4] Jafar - Aladdin**

**[5] Hades - Hercules**

**[6] Dr. Facilier - The Princess and the Frog**

**[7] Scar - The Lion King**

**[8] Ursula - The Little Mermaid**

**[9] Captain Hook - Peter Pan**

**[10] Queen of Hearts - Alice in Wonderland**

**[11] Cruella De Vil - 101 Dalmatians**

**[12] Chernabog - Fantasia**

**[13] Joker - Pretty Cure**

**[14] Pell - Pretty Cure**

* * *

**That's was... a long chapter. *feeling exhausted* I'm going to take a break! Anyways, read and reviews... *collapsed and fell asleep, while snoring* *eyes open halfway* Oh, one more thing, I forgot since the first chapter... Bonnie...**

**Bonnie : What?**

**Me : Please do a disclaimer...**

**Bonnie : Why me? Do it yourself!**

**Me : Just do it...! *fell asleep***

**Bonnie : *groans* Fine! DokiDoki Smile PrettyCure do not own Pretty Cure, Disney characters, Nickelodeon characters nor Cartoon Network characters. They belongs to their respective owners! *looks at me and whispered* Immature... *walks off***


	4. Author's Note!

**Okay, I have an announcement! **

**I will not updated any stories nor chapters because I have so many ideas to do! Plus, I have to do my own work! The World is Under Attack is not yet confirmed either updated two years, two months... I don't know. Also the sequel, The World is Under Attack 2! The Final Wave! will not updated yet until ****_this story _****is completed. Lilo and Stitch Episodes (crossover of Spongebob) also will not have an updated chapters! Do not worry, both of the stories are not CANCELLED! I will working on it, if I have free time or day!**

**So, that's all for now. DokiDoki Smile PrettyCure signing off!**


End file.
